Nowhere To Run
by Arin DeStruction
Summary: Sam and Dean come to the rescue of a female when her family is attacked by hellhounds. Sam gets closer to her after he asks Dean to let her stick around. But Dean thinks there's something fishy going on. Is he right? Or is he just paranoid after years of not trusting anyone? Rated M for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Nowhere To Run**

**Chapter One**

Sam and Dean Winchester ran from the house when they realized it was rigged to explode. The last remaining survivor in the house was trying to shove her laptop into a backpack when Sam grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. She began to protest but her laptop slid into the bag as soon as Sam started dragging her out.

They had just made it out to the lawn when the first explosions started. Sam threw himself onto the girl to shield her from the blast as they were thrown forward. The three of them hit the ground face first and rolled onto their backs as they watched flames engulf the residence. The girl had her hand on her mouth and tears in her eyes.

Dean stood up and grabbed the girl's backpack and Sam reached out his hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" He asked, as she dusted herself off.

"As alright as I can be." She frantically began looking around. "Where's my-"

Sam pointed towards the Impala. "Dean took it. I'm Sam, by the way."

"Thank you for saving my life, Sam. I'm Alex." She smiled slightly as they reached Dean leaning on the trunk of the Impala.

"I'm Dean. And this-" He pointed to the car. "Is Baby."

"Nice to meet you." Alex reached out her hand towards her backpack, which was still slung over Dean's shoulder. She opened it and started rifling through her things. "Oh, good. I have my laptop charger _and_ my phone charger… Ooh, there's my camera… Hey, jerky!" She tore into the unopened bag of beef jerky while Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances.

"Do you have anywhere to go, Alex?" Sam asked, worrying his lip. They needed to get going. The firefighters and police were undoubtedly going to show up soon.

Alex shook her head and swallowed her mouthful of jerky. "No. I was living here with my parents. Long story."

Sam nodded away from the car and he and Dean walked to the middle of the yard, out of earshot. "We gotta get out of here, man. Let's just take her with us."

"You think so, dude? We don't even know her." Dean looked warily over at the girl shoving beef jerky into her mouth. She was wearing a leather jacket, a loose tank top with a skull covering the front, short shorts, and rocker boots. Her hair was bright teal and she had multiple tattoos and a couple facial piercings. After assessing her, Dean raised his eyebrows and changed his mind. "Yeah, sure. Let's go. I hear sirens."

"She seems harmless enough." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders, as they walked back towards the Impala. "And her family was just mauled and burned to a crisp."

"So, you're coming with us. We have a place you can stay for a while." Dean told Alex as he tossed her bag in the backseat.

"Am I being kidnapped?" Alex asked, as she threw her jacket on top of her bag.

"No. We're getting the fuck away from a crime scene. Come on."

Alex clambered into the backseat. "Hmm… Roomy." She said as she got settled. "I bet it's fun to have sex back here."

Dean started the engine and chuckled. "You have no idea." He replied, his signature grin spreading across his face. He reached for the radio and turned it up a little.

Alex leaned forward and turned the song up some more. "It's The Who. Don't give me that look." She laughed as she settled back into the seat. "Can I smoke in here?"

"Hell no." Dean said a little too quickly. "I have to get gas. You can smoke at the gas station."

Alex nodded. "There's a gas station a couple of blocks away that usually has good prices. You should go there."

Dean nodded and followed the directions Alex was giving him. A few minutes later, he pulled into the gas station and up to the gas pump. As he pulled out his wallet, Alex tapped him on the shoulder. "Take my card." She said, handing her bank card to Dean.

"You sure? How much-" Dean asked, taking the card slowly.

"Fill it up and get me a couple packs of cigarettes." Alex smiled at the tentative look on Dean's face. "One full tank of gas isn't going to hurt my bank account. Trust me. Besides, it's the least I can do." Dean got out of the car and pushed his seat forward to let Alex out. "Get me a Coke and a bag of chips, too. And whatever y'all want to snack on."

Sam and Dean walked towards the gas station and Alex walked in the opposite direction to the curb. Sam turned to look at the girl as she sat down and lit her cigarette. As she buried her face in her hands, Sam told Dean what to get him and he started towards their traveling companion.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, taking the spot on the curb next to Alex.

Alex let out a forced laugh and looked up at Sam, taking a drag of her cigarette. "Like I said earlier, as alright as I can be."

"If you don't mind me asking, why were the hellhounds not after you?"

Alex let out an almost genuine laugh that time. "It's not funny. I shouldn't laugh. But the night the demon showed up at my house, I was spending the night with a friend. My parents didn't want to say anything to me about it, but I noticed things were happening. My dad's business had been bankrupt and suddenly it was doing well. My mom's business that she had out of the house was taking off after years of almost nothing. My brother was winning football games and getting scholarship offers. My baby brother was actually making good grades and he got the girl he wanted. I made a joke over dinner one night and asked if they had made a deal with the devil that I hadn't been in on." She took a slow drag of her cigarette. "I mean, everything that they wanted was happening, yet nothing was happening to me. It seemed as good of a guess as any."

"What'd they say?" Sam asked.

Alex leaned over laid her head on Sam's chest. Dean gave Sam a questioning look as he walked to the Impala and Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

"They got really quiet." Alex sighed and took another hit of her cigarette. "And then they told me. They told me about the demon and about the ten year thing. I was so angry. I ran away for a month."

"What about the explosives?" Sam wrapped his arm around Alex and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"They wanted to go out on their own terms. I was trying to get out when they heard the hellhounds. They didn't get it detonated fast enough. If you guys hadn't been there, I wouldn't have gotten out."

Sam didn't know what else to say, so he just rubbed Alex's shoulder in comfort. "Come on. We have a long drive ahead of us."

Alex just nodded and stubbed out her cigarette. She followed Sam to the Impala and climbed into the backseat quietly.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the boy's bunker, Alex climbed out of the car with a confused look on her face. "You guys live in a cave? Are you sure you aren't kidnapping me?"<p>

Sam chuckled as he threw Alex's bag over his shoulder. "Wait 'til you see the inside."

Alex marveled at the inside of the 'cave' for a few minutes, smiling. "Okay, this is kind of cool. Where am I sleeping? I need to shower…"

"Yeah, of course." Sam led Alex to the room that she would be sleeping in and then showed her where the shower was and left her to do her own thing.

After her shower, Alex was walking back to her room when she heard Sam and Dean talking.

"How long is she staying with us?" She heard Dean ask.

"I don't know, man. She doesn't have anywhere else to go. No family or anything. Why can't she just hang around here for a while?" Sam replied.

"You trust her, Sammy? Really? We don't know anything about her, except that she's smokin' hot." Alex heard Dean chuckle.

"Dean…"

"Sammy. Seriously, dude. Think with the other head for a minute."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you. How about she stays long enough to get back on her feet?" Alex heard a bottle clink on a hard surface. "Damn it, Dean. Don't look at me like that."

"Go to bed, Sammy. We'll talk about this tomorrow."

A chair slid across a wood floor and Alex heard stomping coming towards her way. She hurried to the room Sam had shown her and closed the door quietly.

* * *

><p>Sam sat up in bed, not sure what had awoken him. But then he heard a scream. He heard it again as he pulled his pajama pants on and once more as he rushed out his bedroom door. As he got closer to Alex's room, he realized her screaming had turned into his name. Sam busted her door open and ran to her side. He grabbed her shoulders and Alex screamed again, trying to fight him off.<p>

"Alex! It's me. It's Sam!" He shook her a bit to try and wake her up better.

Alex took a deep breath and dissolved into tears when she realized that it really was him. Sam sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Alex wrapped her arms around Sam's torso and buried her head in his chest.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked, rubbing his hand in comforting circles over Alex's back.

Alex sniffed and forced a laugh. "You have to ask me that a lot. I'm sorry. It was just a nightmare, I guess. Sorry for waking you up." She let go of Sam and rubbed her eyes.

"It's no problem. I don't sleep well, or much, anyways." Sam confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Thanks." Alex managed a small smile and lay back down. Sam got up and began to walk out of the room, but stopped when he heard his name. "Sam? Will you stay with me tonight?"

Sam turned around and thought for a second. "You sure?"

"Just in case I have another nightmare." Alex scooted over in the bed to make room for Sam and he climbed in next to her. "Thank you."

"No problem." Sam smiled.

* * *

><p>Alex sat up, breathing heavily. Sam sat up and placed a hand on her back to let her know that he was there. "Nightmare?"<p>

"Yeah. Sorry." The pair lay back down and Alex put her head on Sam's chest. He paused for a moment before wrapping his arm around her. "So, you and Dean… You hunt demons and stuff?"

"Yeah, kind of. It's a little more complicated than that."

"Tell me about it." Alex snuggled in closer and laid her arm across Sam's torso.

"It's a long story…" Sam warned.

"I don't want to go back to sleep yet."

"It might be a couple hours of listening to me talk." Sam tightened his grip on Alex as she shifted against him.

"I like listening to you talk." Alex smiled, closing her eyes as Sam began his story.

X X X


	2. Chapter 2

**Nowhere To Run**

**Chapter Two**

Sam awoke to an empty bed. He looked around quickly, his heart racing, before he realized he could faintly hear the shower running. He walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Alex? You okay?"

"Yeah. Come in." He heard her say from inside the shower.

Sam opened the door carefully and peeked in, making sure he couldn't see her in the shower, before he walked all the way in and shut the door. "You weren't there when I woke up. I, uh, I got worried." He said, leaning up against the counter.

"Sorry. I thought I needed another shower. I felt like I still reeked of explosion. I tried not to wake you when I got up. I haven't been in here long."

"I don't think you did, but alright. I was just checking on you." He straightened up and reached for the door handle.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" He replied, dropping his hand.

"I heard you and Dean talking last night."

Sam leaned back up against the counter and dropped his head. "Oh."

"Look, if he doesn't want me here, I can go find a hotel or something until I can get an apartment. I don't mind. I appreciate you let me sleep here last night and use your shower, but I can go."

"No, I want you here. Dean's just- Dean isn't very trusting sometimes, but he'll get over it. You can stay here as long as you feel comfortable."

"I want to help you guys."

"What?"

"Hunting demons; I want to help you guys. I guess for the same reason your family started. You know, revenge." Alex started to worry when Sam didn't answer right away. "Sam?"

"It's not a safe job, Alex." He finally replied.

"I know. I understand that, but I feel like it's what I need to do. I can shoot a gun decently enough and you can teach me anything I need to learn. Please, Sam?" Alex begged from inside the shower. She decided that it would have been easier to ask since she wasn't looking directly at him.

"Look, I'll- I'll talk to Dean. He probably won't be happy about it."

"Thank you." Alex grinned as she poked her head out from behind the shower curtain. "Wanna hand me that towel you're leaning on?"

Sam handed her the towel and tried to manage a smile. "Uhm, just, uh, go to your room when you're done and I'll come get you when I've finished talking to Dean. If he gets mad at me, I don't want him taking it out on you."

Alex nodded, taking the towel. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Sam knocked on Alex's door, opening it slowly and peeking in. "Hey, can I come in?"<p>

Alex put her book down and smiled. "Of course. What's up?"

"I talked to Dean." Sam sat down on the edge of Alex's bed. "He wasn't too happy with the suggestion but he didn't say no. He told me that you were my responsibility and that if you got us into any trouble, I would have the pleasure of fixing things."

"Has he always been a gigantic asshole?" Alex asked.

"I want to say no." Sam laughed. "I really do. We haven't had an ideal life. I mean, we were kind of forced into this. So, now I don't think he understands why someone would want to just jump into it."

"Well, I've got nothing better to do and my handler is kind of cute." Alex laughed as her comment made Sam smile and blush. "That's a good look for you."

"What?" Sam furrowed his brow.

"Smiling and laughing. You don't do it a lot do you?" Alex placed her hand on Sam's knee when he shook his head no. "I'll make sure you do. Anyways, random question. Is there a mall or a Walmart or something close by? I need clothes and… Well, I need a lot of stuff. I had to use your shampoo and body wash."

"I can take you somewhere later, if you want. Do you- do you have money or anything?"

Alex laughed. "Oh, I have money. I'll let you in on a little secret. I have enough money in the bank to live comfortably for about 15 years, as long as I spend it wisely, and that includes buying a car and a house outright." She sighed. "And with my parents' life insurances… I'm pretty fucking set."

"Then, what were you doing living with your parents?" Sam asked, curious.

"I wanted to spend time with them and my brothers." Alex shrugged. "But the last couple years turned into just completely taking care of all of them."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"It wasn't. But I'm a sucker."

Sam stood up and held his hand out to Alex. "Come on, let's go."

Alex smiled as she took Sam's hand. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER<strong>

Sam pulled his shirt off and crawled into bed next to Alex. "You know, you didn't wake up at all last night."

Alex pulled the blankets up to cover the both of them and smiled. "Maybe in a couple days, you won't have to stay in here with me at all." She rolled onto her stomach, with her face turned away from Sam.

"Oh… Well, okay… Yeah…" Sam slowly lay down on his back, bending his arm behind his head.

"Don't tell me you like sleeping next me, Sam Winchester." Alex replied with a hint of teasing in her voice.

"Well, I mean, it's… I just… It feels-" Sam stumbled over his words, a blush creeping over his face.

"Normal? Comfortable?" Alex finished Sam's sentence, turning her head towards him.

"Yeah, actually." Sam chuckled and rolled over onto his side, propping his head up in his hand. "It feels good to have someone next to me… To not be alone."

"Well, neither of us has had a normal life, Sam. It's completely, well, normal that we crave it. And to find someone who understands is just extra. Everybody has their own demons to live with. Ours just happen to be real, tangible ones." Alex reached over and brushed Sam's hair out of his face.

"Can I kiss you?" Sam asked in a low voice.

A smile spread across Alex's face as she leaned in. "I think I'd be offended if you didn't."

Sam closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Alex's. He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled. Alex bit her lip and pulled Sam in and kissed him again. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth ever so slightly and Alex parted her lips to grant him access. Their tongues battled for dominance as their lips moved In harmony. Alex grinned into the kiss and she moved slightly, tugging Sam on top of her. Sam quickly obliged. Alex jumped a little as Sam pressed a semi-hard on to her thigh. She pulled back from the kiss and pressed her hand to Sam's chest.

"Are you okay? Did I do something?" Sam asked, wondering what he did wrong.

"I hope that you aren't under the impression that we're going to have sex tonight." Alex replied slowly.

Sam furrowed his brow for a moment before he realized his erection was pressing into Alex's thigh. He immediately blushed and shifted his position. "That wasn't on my mind at all. Well, it was but- I, uhm, I didn't… That just kind of happened."

"Haven't been in a compromising position with a woman in a while?" Alex giggled at Sam's embarrassment. Sam shook his head. "Me, either… With a guy. I know it just happens, but I didn't want you to get the wrong impression. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I didn't think you were. Honestly, I'd be okay just kissing you all night."

"Then, what are you waiting for?" Alex smiled slyly.

Sam grinned and leaned in, capturing Alex's lips once more.

* * *

><p>Sam awoke to an empty bed again. He could hear loud music blaring throughout the bunker, so he got out of bed to investigate. He walked out to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen and the sound of ZZ Top coming through the stereo. Alex was at the stove wearing the shortest shorts Sam had ever seen and a tight tank top. He walked up behind her and she swung around holding a skillet full of bacon and a spatula.<p>

"Morning!" She chirped as she sat the skillet down and kissed Sam quickly before picking up a glass filled with amber liquid.

"Are you drinking scotch at 8 in the morning?" Sam asked.

"Better question, are you actually cooking breakfast at 8 in the morning?" Dean asked, walking in rubbing his eyes. "And did you just kiss my brother?"

"Yes, yes… And yes." Alex laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "Look, I can't do much for you guys, but I figured I'd fix a hot breakfast for you. Seriously, when was the last time you actually had a home-cooked meal?" Sam and Dean looked at each other, not sure of the answer. "That's what I thought. And also, its 5 o'clock somewhere and I only cook when I've got a little alcohol in me. Now, who wants pancakes?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, my God. This is delicious, Alex." Sam leaned over and kissed Alex.<p>

"It's really no trouble." Alex was grinning from ear to ear.

"See, Dean. This is why we need a chick around." Sam laughed as Alex swatted him on the arm.

"So, when did all-" Dean waved his fork between the two. "_this_- happen?"

"Dean." Sam warned. "Don't start."

"Last night, if you must know." Alex tried to force a smile. "You're welcome for the breakfast, by the way."

Dean only grunted in response. Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Alex shook her head, stopping him. Dean finished his food and walked to the kitchen angrily.

"What's his problem?" Alex asked Sam quietly.

"I'll find out later. Don't worry about it." Sam kissed Alex's forehead. "Thank you for breakfast."

* * *

><p>Alex was out leaning against the Impala smoking a cigarette when Dean stumbled outside. Alex furrowed her brow at him and took a hit of her cigarette.<p>

"Why Sam? Why not me?" Dean slurred, pointing at himself.

"Are you drunk? You smell like you took a swim in your bottle of scotch." Alex took a drag off of her cigarette and just stared at Dean.

"Why Sam?"

"Oh, so we're stuck on that." Alex sighed as she flicked her ashes. "Why Sam? Because the only thing you've done is be a dick to me. You only agreed to let me come once you realized I was even semi-attractive. Sam… Sam's actually worried about me. And tried to take care of me."

Dean forced a laugh. "Yeah, well, that's Sammy for ya. Always worried about the little man."

"Dean, seriously. If I had called out for you in the middle of the night, what would you have done? You'd have checked to make sure I was okay and you would have went right back to bed. And if I had asked you to stay with me, you'd have tried to get in my pants. And don't try and tell me otherwise." Alex dropped her cigarette and stomped it out. "I know guys like you, Dean. And I don't want any part of that."

"You're like me, you know. We're practically the same." Dean slurred.

"Why would I want to be with someone like me? They say opposites attract for a reason." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Do you think you're any different from the rest of them? Do you think that you won't be the next inductee to the I Fell for Sam Winchester and Died Club? Sam even looks at a girl like he wants to fuck her and she winds up dead. End of story. Has he told you about Jess?" Dean waited for Alex to answer and took her silence as the cue to continue. "She was the first one. She's the reason he's where he is today."

"Could he save them?" Alex huffed when Dean didn't answer. "COULD. HE. HAVE. SAVED. THEM?"

"Most of them, no, he couldn't have." Dean crossed his arms and almost lost his balance.

"If something happened, he would try and save me." Alex stated.

"And just how do you know that?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"Because I have faith in him. And I have faith in you, too." Alex pulled another cigarette out and lit it.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You would do anything to make Sam happy. I can see it in your eyes. And I know that you see that I make him happy. If I was in trouble, and he couldn't do anything, you would do your damnedest to make sure I was okay because you can't stand to see Sam hurt."

"He's been hurt too much in the past." Dean said simply.

"And no matter how you've treated me, that is why I have faith in you." Alex placed her hand on Dean's arm. "I have no intention of hurting Sam, or you for that matter. But don't make him choose between us. I want to be your friend, Dean. I want to help you guys."

"Goddamn it." Dean managed a chuckle. "I don't want to make Sam choose. I'm afraid he'd choose a normal life."

"I don't think so." Alex smiled. "Are we good?"

"There's still something about you that I can't put my finger on." Dean nodded. "But for now, we're good. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." Alex smiled.

"Keep cooking for us and we'll really be good." Dean chuckled.

"Keep talking like that and we won't be." Alex laughed as she followed Dean inside.

Sam shot a confused look at the pair as they walking laughing. "Did I miss something?"

"Dean apologized for being an ass clown." Alex smiled and shrugged. "That's all." She bent down and kissed Sam's cheek. "I'll tell you about it later." She whispered in his ear. She straightened up and smiled at the brothers. "Either of you have dinner requests?"

X X X


	3. Chapter 3

**Nowhere To Run**

**Chapter Three**

**Two Months Later**

Alex stepped out into the main area of the bunker towel drying her newly-dyed red hair. The boys heard a noise and both shot up from what they were looking at on Sam's laptop. Dean drew a sword he had sheathed on his hip in defense and Sam stared at her in confusion.

"Good morning to you, too." Alex chuckled as Dean sat his sword down with a sheepish look on his face, realizing who it was.

"What's with the hair?" Sam asked, eyeballing Alex.

"I figured if I was going to be hunting demons with you guys, I needed to blend in a little more." Alex sat her towel down on a chair. "I mean, I can just hear people now. 'Did you see those two boys snooping around town with that blue haired girl?' Probably not the best idea."

"Red isn't that inconspicuous. You realize that, right?" Sam half-smirked.

"A little more inconspicuous than turquoise." Alex shrugged.

"I'm sorry for drawing a sword at you." Dean mumbled.

"I forgive you." Alex chuckled. "What are you guys checking out?"

"Just some weird shit going on in Utah. Dunno if it's our kind of weird shit or not." Sam replied, bending back over his computer.

Alex moved her foot to head over and see what the boys were looking at, but jumped back when a man appeared behind Dean. "What the fuck? Who the fuck are you?"

"You brought a woman here?" The man behind Dean asked in a deep voice.

"It's all Sam's fault." Dean shrugged. "Cas, this is Alex, Sam's new girlfriend. Alex, this is Castiel, our resident angel."

"You're an angel?" Alex looked Castiel over with a bit of skepticism. "You don't look like an angel."

"If you were to see my true form, you'd die." Castiel replied drolly.

Sam nodded in agreement. "We've seen it happen."

"What exactly do you think an angel is supposed to look like?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. Like, all ethereal and shit." Alex shrugged and picked her towel up.

"I could show you, if you like." Castiel suggested, furrowing his brow. He was looking at Alex like he was trying to figure out where he knew her from.

"I think I'm just going to go dry my hair. Seems like it would involve less dying." Alex nodded once and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dean. I know you don't like people driving your car, but is it alright if I make a quick trip into town? I have something I need to take care of." Alex asked, as she exited the bathroom once more. She watched as Sam gave Dean a hard look and Dean rolled his eyes.<p>

"Yeah, sure. But she comes back with even a scratch and you're paying for a whole coat of paint."

"Aye, aye, captain." Alex saluted Dean, kissed Sam on the cheek, and left.

* * *

><p>Castiel peeked around the corner into the café that Alex had driven to. He watched as she sat down at a table, obviously waiting for someone.<p>

Alex turned around as the door opened and her guest walked in with a huge smile plastered on his face. Her face screwed up in a grimace as he took his place across from her.

"You know why you're here right?" She asked, as he turned the waitress away.

Castiel's eyes widened at the figure sitting across from Alex. He tried to hear what they were saying, but from his vantage point, he was too far away. He watched the pair exchange heated looks and their hands were waving in anger. Alex pointed at her guest and leaned in closely. Castiel figured he had seen enough and tried to leave as discreetly as he could, but Alex heard the noise as he popped out of sight.

"I have to go. We had a little visitor, apparently." Alex rolled her eyes as she stood up. "SO, you understand that the deal is off, right?"

"What I understand is that you've fallen in love with the moose. Kind of endearing actually." The man smiled.

"It. Is. Off." Alex demanded.

"Fine, fine. It's off. You're safe. They're safe. Whatever." He waved his hand dismissively.

Alex stormed out of the café and onto the sidewalk. "Castiel! Get back here!" Alex groaned. "What? Do I have to fucking pray to you?! I pray you get your feathery fucking ass back here right now, Castiel, or I swear-!"

"You're working with him. I have to inform Dean."

"No, you don't. I'm not working with anybody. Goddamn it. I can't believe you were spying on me." Alex ran her hand through her hair in frustration.

"Dean asked me to. He doesn't trust you."

"No fucking shit, Sherlock!"

"I don't know what that means." Castiel furrowed his brow.

"Of course you don't! Just… Please don't say anything until I get back to them. Let me tell them." Alex begged.

"I can't do that." And then Castiel was gone.

Alex sped back to the bunker, fuming. She slammed on the breaks when she got there and barely pulled the key out of the ignition before getting out of the car. She stormed through the door to see Dean and Castiel whispering in the corner.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Alex screamed, throwing Dean's keys at him. "You're a fucking dick!"

Sam walked out from his room when he heard the commotion. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Dean had his fucking boyfriend follow me!" Alex yelled.

"Does he know?!" Dean pointed at Sam, fuming. If he had been a cartoon, steam would have been pouring from his ears. "Have you fucking told him what you're doing?!"

"No! And if you would just let me-"

"She's working with Crowley." Dean turned to Sam.

"What- Are you- Is he telling the truth?"

"Let me explain. Please." Alex begged Dean.

"Fuck you. I _knew_ we shouldn't have trusted you. I told you there was something off about her, Sammy. I fucking told you." Dean closed his eyes for a second and then looked Alex straight in hers. "I want you gone. As in, like, 5 minutes ago. GONE." He stormed out of the bunker with Castiel hot on his heels and inside, they heard the Impala start up and speed off.

"Sammy…" Alex pleaded. "Will you let me explain?"

Sam nodded his head towards a pair of armchairs and they both took a seat. "You better have a really good argument."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Crowley. I had no idea you guys knew him, anyways."

"Alex…" Sam sighed.

"Sorry. Look, after I found out about my family's deals, I did everything I could to find the son of a bitch. I finally did about 5 years ago. I made him an offer, my soul for my family's. They lived and he took me instead when their time ran out. He made me an even better one." Alex paused. "I kill you and Dean and my family and I would live. Apparently, your souls were worth more than my whole family combined. He was supposed to send you my way and let me know. But he never kept his part of the deal. He never sent you to me until it was too late. If the two of you had shown up at my house 20 minutes earlier…" Alex let out a breathy laugh at how ridiculous her story sounded. "Part of the deal was that if I didn't kill you, then he'd kill me along with my family. But he'd give me an extra six months to wrap up any loose ends. I was meeting with him today to let him know that the deal was off. He didn't uphold his end of it. He sent you too late and they were already dead." Alex placed her hand on Sam's knee. "I didn't know you when I made the deal… And now that I do know you, I don't want to live a life without you in it. I can't get my parents back so holding up my end of the deal would have been pointless."

"So, how'd he take it?" Sam asked, placing his hand over hers and wrapping his fingers around it.

"I've still got a soul, haven't I?" Alex managed a small smile. "He saw my side of it. And I think he's a little fond of you, _Moose_." Alex laughed as Sam's face turned a light shade of red and he smiled.

"I don't want a life without you in it, either." Sam sighed and rubbed his face with his free hand. "Let me talk to Dean."

"You always have to talk to Dean about me."

"I want you here." Sam bit his lip. "I don't want to choose between you and him."

Alex nodded in understanding. "Okay."

Sam gripped Alex's hand tighter and pulled her up and onto his lap. "I don't want to lose you, Alex." He mumbled as he pressed his head into the crook of her neck, breathing deeply.

"I don't want to lose you, either." Alex buried her face in Sam's hair and wound her arms around his neck. "I can't."

X X X


	4. Chapter 4

**Nowhere To Run**

**Chapter Four**

Alex walked up to Sam's bedroom door. It was cracked open a bit, but she knocked on the doorframe before opening it farther. Sam looked up from the small bag he was packing and nodded, giving her permission to come in. She walked in and shut the door, making sure it latched.

"You guys are leaving." Alex stated, looking at Sam's bag.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. But, uh, it's probably best that you stay here this time. I mean, with Dean and everything…" Sam shrugged.

"No… I understand." Alex gave a pathetic smile.

"Hey… You know I believe you, right?" He held out his hand and pulled her towards him, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"I know you do." Alex sighed. Sam wrapped his arms around her and wound his hand through her hair. He kissed the top of her head and felt her smile against him. "So, what am I supposed to do here while you're gone?"

"Wait for me to get back?" Sam grinned as Alex smacked him in the chest. "I don't know. We shouldn't be gone too long. I'll keep checking in with you and everything. You'll be safe here."

"I know." Alex leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Sam, smiling. "I'll miss you."

Sam smiled into the kiss, as well. "I'll miss you, too." He slung his bag over his shoulder and turned to reach for the door, but Alex grabbed his arm to stop him. "You okay?"

"Sammy…" The word was barely audible.

Sam furrowed his brow in worry and sat his bag on the ground. "Yeah?"

"When I said that I couldn't imagine a life without you in it… I meant it." Alex bit her lip. "I'm falling in love with you and it's terrifying me."

Sam pulled Alex into a hug and rested his chin on the top of her head. "You aren't alone. I'm falling in love with you more and more every day. I wish I didn't have to go."

"But you have to." Alex looked up at Sam and smiled.

Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to Alex's. She pressed herself against him and he backed into the door. He reached back blindly and locked his door, before placing his hands on Alex's hips. Her tongue begged for entrance into his mouth and he gladly obliged, sliding his hands down to her thighs and lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him and tangled her hands in his hair, their tongues battling for dominance. Sam laid Alex down on his bed and settled himself between her legs.

Sam bent his head down, kissing Alex's neck and she wriggled underneath him. Alex began to unbutton Sam's shirt, but he backed away a little. "Are you sure?"

"I'm more sure of this than I ever have been of anything." Alex kissed Sam again and finished unbuttoning his shirt.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Weeks Later<strong>

Alex was half-asleep when she felt someone crawl into bed next to her and slide their arm around her waist. A kiss to her neck fully woke her up and she flipped around, throwing her arms around Sam.

"Did you miss me?" Sam chuckled, kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

"I was very lonely." Alex laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Better now… I had a few dreams about you, which resulted in a few cold showers when I would wake up. Dean got a little irritated."

"He's just jealous that he has to resort to porn and you don't." Alex smiled. "I had a few dreams about you, too. And had a few problems of my own to take care of."

"Oh, really?" Sam grinned. "Care to demonstrate?"

Alex swatted Sam on the arm. "You wish." She settled in cuddled up to Sam and sighed. "So, how's Dean?"

"He'll get over it. I told him your side of everything and he, begrudgingly, believes that that sounds like something Crowley would do. He's still not happy about all of this, but he's okay with you staying here. And he agreed to not have Cas follow you anymore."

"Good." Alex smiled. "I don't want to cause problems with you guys."

"You're important to me. And Dean, while he is a gigantic asshole, is, too." Sam wrapped his arms tighter around Alex.

"He is your brother. I understand that."

"He said that the two of you are a lot alike. And thinking about it, I guess I can see it. You both like to drink. You both like classic rock. There are a few other things, but, I don't know…"

Alex shrugged. "Maybe that's why you like me so much." Sam furrowed his brow in confusion. "Look, you told me that your whole life when you were a kid was living in hotels with Dean while your dad was hunting. Dean took care of you. The only permanent home you had was Dean. I remind you of him and by extension, I remind you of home. I'm something that seems familiar."

Sam chuckled. "You've thought about this a lot, haven't you?"

"I had a lot of free time while you were gone." Alex shrugged. "I danced around naked a few times when I got really bored, but mostly, I was deep in thought."

"Look, I've wanted to say something since we left, but I didn't feel right saying it over the phone." Sam looked nervous.

"What?"

"I thought that I was just falling in love with you, but it's so much more than that. I am completely in love with you. Seriously."

"You're just saying that because I fucked you before you left." Alex couldn't hide how big her smile was.

"I am not. I mean, you don't have to say it back, but I just wanted to tell you…" Sam began to worry his lip waiting for Alex's response.

"Sammy… I love you, too. Get out of your head and stop freaking out."

Sam grinned. "How do you know me that well already? We haven't even known each other that long."

"You get a little predictable at times." Alex grinned, shrugging.

"Really?" Sam rolled himself on top of Alex and pinned her down. "Is this predictable?"

"Totally." Alex moaned out as Sam kissed her neck.

* * *

><p>Alex and Sam were pouring over an article on her laptop when Dean walked in, with a dejected look on his face. "Uh, hey." He said, crossing his arms.<p>

"Hey…" Alex gave Dean a confused look. "What's up?"

"Can we talk? Outside?" Dean nodded his head towards the door.

Alex stood up and Sam reached out for her instinctively. "Sure. As long as you aren't going to murder me."

Dean held up his hands. "I'm not armed. Promise."

Alex followed Dean out the door, shooting Sam an I-have-no-idea look as the door shut behind her. She lit a cigarette and leaned up against the Impala. "So, what's up?"

"I've been informed that I owe you an apology." Dean said, crossing his arms again. "I didn't listen to your side of events, I jumped to conclusions, and I shouldn't have. And I'm sorry."

Alex took a long drag of her cigarette and thought for a moment. "I accept your apology. But I think there's one more thing you need to be apologizing for."

"I shouldn't have had Cas follow you… I apologize for that, too." Dean sighed and leaned against the car next to Alex. "I can see how Sam feels about you. He really does love you, you know."

"How do you know?" Alex asked, flicking her ashes.

"He lets you call him Sammy. He doesn't let anyone but me call him that."

"And that's how you know he loves me?" Alex took another hit off her cigarette.

"Yeah, pretty much." Dean shrugged. "Look, I'm not a fan of it, because there's still something about you that I don't understand, and I will find out what it is, but you make him happy. I like seeing him happy." Dean paused. "Don't tell him I said that and got all mushy."

"I won't." Alex chuckled.

"So, you guys have slept together, huh?" Dean asked, bluntly.

Alex blushed. "What? How- uh…- Seriously?" She sputtered. "That's- Uh… That's not any of your business."

"Just an observation. And, you know, he told me." Dean laughed as Alex blushed even darker. "I wanted to know why he was taking up the shower every morning after we left. His face was about the color of yours when he told me." Dean let out another small laugh. "I may or may not have punched him in the nose."

"Now, why would you do that?" Alex asked, willing the redness in her cheeks to go away.

"Because I was still angry." Dean shrugged.

"You know… He is allowed to love more than one person at a time. He has a big enough heart for the both of us." Alex took one last hit of her cigarette and stamped it out.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. Think about it." Alex walked inside, leaving Dean to ponder the thought.

"What did he want?" Sam asked when Alex walked in.

"To apologize." She bent over and kissed Sam. "Thank you."

"For what?" Sam smiled, pulling Alex onto his lap.

"For making him apologize. Even though he was probably only doing to make you happy, it was nice that he actually did." Alex wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and smiled. "I love you."

Sam grinned. "I love you, too." Alex swatted Sam on the arm and he flinched. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Telling him we slept together!" Alex laughed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he was, like, crazy pissed that I was in the bathroom so long. And I couldn't think of a lie to tell him!" Sam laughed. "I'll make it up to you." Sam thought for a moment. "You ever have sex in a classic car?"

"Actually, I haven't. Have you?" Alex had a mischievous look in her eye, matching the one in Sam's almost perfectly.

"Not yet." Sam grinned. "We'd have to wait until he fell asleep."

"I can be patient." Alex winked.

* * *

><p>Alex awoke to a dark room. She tried to move, but she realized that she was strapped to something. A table. She looked around to see Sam and Dean strapped to tables next to her. She struggled against her restraints. "Sam… Sam!"<p>

Sam tried to sit up, but couldn't. "What the hell? Dean!"

Alex watched as the two men struggled like she was. "Where the fuck are we?"

"I don't know!" Dean yelled as he looked around.

Three hooded women stepped forward from the shadows, each holding a syringe with a bright, silver substance in them. "Welcome. We're here to help you."

"Who the fuck are you?" Sam asked, pulling against the restraints.

"That's not important now. Just be still." The one in the middle replied.

Each woman walked towards one of them and began unsheathing the needles on the ends of the syringes. "This is for the best."

"What is that?" Alex asked as the woman felt around her arm for a vein.

"Something to help you. It will show you your deepest dreams, secrets, and worries you've kept hidden from everyone. The ones you may not even know you have." The woman said as she pressed the needle into Alex's arm.

Alex looked at Sam and Dean, but they were helpless. The last thing she saw as she lost consciousness was Sam and Dean's heads falling limply to the side.

_This is where we're going to die._ Was the last thought that went through Alex's mind as everything went black.

X X X


	5. Chapter 5

**Nowhere To Run**

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: **_Italics_** are Alex's thoughts. :)**

The sun shining in the windows was enough of an alarm clock for Alex. She opened her eyes to look around her bedroom. _Good._ She thought. _That was all a freaky, bad dream._ She turned to look at the man sleeping next to her. When had Sam cut his hair? Wait… _When did the bunker get windows?_

She felt herself reach towards the man next to her, but it wasn't her. She was there in her own mind, but she couldn't control her actions. "Dean." She heard herself whisper.

_Dean?_

"Dean." She whispered a little harsher. "Dean-o… Baby, wake up." _Who is making me talk?! I'm saying these words, but it isn't me._

Dean shifted and rolled onto his back. He stretched, smiling up at Alex.

No.

NO.

_NO._

This was all wrong. What had those creepy women given them? Alex tried to remember. Something- Something to show them their deepest dreams? _THIS WAS NOT MY DEEPEST DREAM. _It must have been Dean's? And she couldn't control it?

"Morning, babydoll." Dean smiled, shifting up onto his elbows to kiss Alex. Internally, Alex was screaming. She was terrified. But her body was another story. Her body was leaning forward to kiss Dean back.

_STOP IT! _She screamed at herself. But she wasn't listening. She was kissing Dean. She was enjoying the feel of Dean's body pressed against hers. He was naked. They both were. He ran his hand up from Dream!Alex's thigh, over the curve of her ass, and stopped at the small of her back. He lightly bit at her bottom lip and rolled himself on top of her.

_Stop it. Stop it. STOP IT!_ But she couldn't. She was enjoying it. At least, her body was. Alex could feel her slipping farther back into her own mind as the mind of the Dream!Alex was taking over. _No. No. No._

"Dean-o. Come on." Dream!Alex moaned. "Sam will be here any minute."

_Sam! Oh, no…_

"Baby… He can wait. Besides, you know that Jess always makes him late."

_Jess? Who's Je- Oh… That Jess?!_

Alex nodded in agreement. "That woman takes forever to get ready. But we really need to get up." Dean wasn't paying attention. He was running his hand up and down her side, kissing her neck and down her collarbone. "Dean- OH!" She exclaimed as he drug his teeth across her collarbone and slid two fingers inside of her.

"You were saying?" Dean grinned as he moved his fingers slowly.

"Five minutes." Alex moaned out, looking Dean in the eyes. Dean raised an eyebrow and pushed his fingers in deeper. "Te- Ten. Ten minutes."

"I guess I can work with that." Dean chuckled. "Are you really sure you want to give me a time limit?"

_No. No. No. This can't be happening._

* * *

><p>Dean took the stairs of their home two at a time trying to catch up to Dream!Alex. She had stolen his shirt and ran off. He jumped off the bottom step and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her off the floor causing them to both start laughing, as Sam opened the front door. The pair quit laughing when they saw the look of annoyance on Sam's face.<p>

_ SAM! Oh, my God. Sam… Can you hear me?!_

"Bad time?" Sam asked, as he walked in. Dean was shirtless and Alex was wearing Dean's shirt with no pants.

Dean lowered Alex down and took on a more sober expression. "Nah. Just having some fun, is all."

A very pregnant Jess walked in behind Sam and smiled. "Bad time?"

"I need to go put some pants on. I'll bring you a shirt, baby." Alex kissed Dean on the cheek and smiled at Sam and Jess.

_Sam?! Can you hear me?_

Alex walked back downstairs and handed Dean the shirt she had stolen from him. "You're welcome." She smiled as she sat down. "So, how are things going? Pregnancy treating you well?"

"Oh, it's not so bad now. Only ten more weeks to go, you know!" Jess beamed at Sam, who smiled just as big.

_Is that a wedding band on her finger? They're married and she's pregnant. Oh, I'm going to punch something. _

"When are you going to start popping out little Winchesters, Alex?" Jess asked, taking a drink of water.

And that's when Alex became painfully aware of the wedding set on her own left hand. "Whenever we decide that we're ready to stop having fun." Dream!Alex replied, smiling sarcastically.

_I don't want to have babies with Dean, you twit._

"Oh, right…" Jess smiled fakely. "You're the 'fun couple'. Kids would cramp your style or something."

"Or something." Dean chuckled. "We haven't been married that long, Jess. We're just enjoying each other while we can."

"You had four years to enjoy each other before you got married, you know." Sam chuckled before taking a drink of sweet tea.

_Four years?!_

"Well, Sammy, we aren't you guys. And besides, you know that I didn't want to get married and immediately start having kids. That is, if we have them at all." Dean picked up his own tea glass.

"We're still undecided. It's only been a year." Dream!Alex smiled a fake smile back. "We're just too busy with ourselves. We're having fun, like I said."

_Oh, good. At least Fake Me dislikes Jess. _

"Marriage isn't always fun and games, you know." Jess retorted.

"Jess, babe, just leave them alone." Sam placed his hand on Jess's leg.

_Sam?_

"They aren't us. They never will be." Sam said quietly.

"Oh, fuck off, Sam." Dean sat his glass down hard on the coffee table. "You know, I thought this visit was going to be a nice one. Actually… Can I have a word with you outside?"

Sam audibly sighed and nodded, standing up. "I'll be right back."

Sam and Dean walked out of the room and Alex looked at Jess and grimaced.

"You know, it's okay to be jealous of what Sam and I have. I know you kind of had to settle for Dean." Jess said, matter-of-factly, picking her water up.

"You know, you may be my sister-in-law and you may be pregnant, but that won't keep me from breaking your nose. I didn't settle for Dean. I love him."

_Ew._

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to pee." Alex stood up and left Jess alone in the living room. When she came back, Dean was sitting in the living room alone, his glass of tea replaced with a glass of scotch. "Where'd they go?" She asked Dean, as she sat down on his lap.

"Sammy got mad about what I had to say about Jess and Jess got offended because 'you're violent and threatened to punch her again'. So, they stormed out." Dean shrugged, wrapping his free arm around Alex's waist.

"And I'm sure she didn't say why I threatened to break her nose?"

"Of course not. What'd she say this time?"

"That I was jealous of what her and Sam had because I had to settle for you."

"Oh, for fuck's sake." Dean handed his glass to Alex. "You need this as much as I do, then."

Alex took a drink and sighed. "You know it."

_Oh, scotch. How I miss you. AND OF COURSE I'M JEALOUS OF THEM. For fuck's sake, is right._

"You didn't actually settle for me, did you?" Dean asked, taking his drink back. "Are you jealous of them?"

"They live in a tiny apartment, we have a giant house. They're having a baby, we have each other. We have fun and Sam's a stick in the mud. You decided if I settled or not."

_Sam isn't a stick in the mud, bitch. At least, my Sam isn't._

Dean grinned. "That's my girl."

"Always." Alex grinned back.

Dean leaned in and kissed Alex. Inside, Alex felt like she was trapped in a black box with only a television, but the television was only on one station; this dream world that she couldn't escape. As her lips connected with Dean's she began to beat on the sides of the box trying to make anything register. But as Dean ran his hands up the back of Dream!Alex's shirt, Alex all but gave up. She sunk into the back corner of her mind box and closed her eyes. That made it worse. She couldn't block out the fact that she could feel Dean touching her. She couldn't block out the smell of his cologne. Or the feel of his lips on hers. Or the fact that if she let herself, she would probably enjoy it as much as her body was.

When Dean stood up and wrapped Dream!Alex's legs around his waist, she officially gave up and let the feelings that we pressing against the box begging entrance take over. Dream!Alex leaned away from Dean, and he pressed his hand to her back for support as she stripped off her shirt. As Dean unclasped Alex's bra, he decided that he didn't want to wait and he laid her down on the couch. Alex began unbuttoning Dean's shirt a little too slowly and he helped her finish it and threw it off.

And then Sam walked in.

Dean jumped up off of the couch and Alex grabbed her shirt, pulling it on quickly.

"Sorry- Wow… Uhm- Sorry. Just… Jess went to take a nap so I thought I'd come back and apologize for leaving."

Alex jumped up from her spot in the corner of her mind box and stared at Dream!Sam. She could have sworn that she saw a flash of hurt go through Sam's eyes. But it was barely half a second and then his eyes went back to normal.

_ Sam! I know you're in there! Please hear me… Please…_ Alex begged, hoping that her thoughts would somehow travel through the air to Sam. Sam, who was trapped in his head just like she was. Why didn't she see anything like this affecting Dean?

_LET ME OUT OF HERE!_

"Well, that's all well and good, Sammy, but your bitch wife needs to keep her mouth shut." Dean stated, pulling his shirt back on. "Apology or not, she needs to stop with the stupid shit."

"We aren't you, Sam, and we never will be. That part you got right. We're us. And we don't need that negativity. We do just fine on our own." Alex crossed her arms.

_Do something. Do something so I know that my Sam is still in there. Make him jealous again._ Alex willed her dream body. _Please._

Dream!Alex dropped her arms and grabbed Dean's hand. Sam's eyes flashed to their entwined fingers but it didn't register.

_Something else! Come on…_

Dream!Alex leaned up and kissed Dean on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. The small amount of hurt flashed through Sam's eyes again, however briefly.

It worked.

_There he is. I'm sorry, baby._

Dream!Alex sighed. "I appreciate you coming over to apologize, Sam. Really."

"You're welcome." Sam stuck his hands in his pockets and dropped his head. He shuffled his feet a bit before speaking. "Well, I better go. I don't want to be gone when she wakes up."

Dean nodded in Sam's direction and Sam did the same. "See you."

"Come on, Dean-o. Don't we have to get ready for that work thing you have tonight?" Alex turned towards the stairs and pulled Dean's arm.

"Oh, baby, I think we have something else to finish before we get ready." Dean winked, causing Alex to giggle and run up the stairs, letting go of his hand in the process. Dean followed, grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>Life in the dream world went on for what seemed like weeks. Eventually Alex gave up and let Dream!Alex take over her mind. She felt helpless to the ever-growing feelings she was getting for Dean. This Dean was a gentleman. He knew just how to make her smile. She could feel these feelings pushing away her feelings for Sam.<p>

If they never woke up from this world, would she ever remember the love she had for Sam? Would Sam ever remember?

Every time Dean would lean in and whisper that he loved her, Alex would get the chills right along with her dream body. And she almost felt truthful when her dream body would whisper it back. Every time Dean would walk by and barely run his fingers across a part of her skin, she would get the same feelings as her dream body.

When Sam and Jess would visit, she would try to get her body to do things to set off the real Sam, but it had quit working. Maybe she wasn't trying enough. Maybe he had forgotten her because he had Jess back. Either way, it was horrible.

She was beginning to think it would never end.

* * *

><p>An alarm clock began blaring loudly in Alex's ear. "Goddamn it, baby. Did you set the alarm last night and not tell me?"<p>

"We always set the alarm. Did you forget?" The voice next to her wasn't the one she had grown accustomed to. Maybe it was because he had just woken up.

Alex reached over and shut the alarm off. Her eyes flew open. SHE had turned the clock off. Not someone else in her body. _I turned it off._ She sat up and turned to see a head full of hair on the pillow next to her. "Sam?!" She exclaimed. _It was over._

"What?" He rolled over without opening his eyes. Then the strange voice hit him. "Alex." His eyes popped open and he embraced his girlfriend. "Oh, my god." He breathed in deeply. "I missed you."

"Are you okay?" Alex let go of Sam to check over his body. The only mark she could find, though, was the tiny prick from the syringe. It was the only thing wrong with her body, too. "What day is it?"

Sam picked up his phone and unlocked it. "That can't be right." He flipped his phone around to show Alex. "It says it's the twelfth."

"But we've been gone for weeks. It can't only be the next day." Alex reached forward to touch Sam's face. She had to get used to having her own free will of her body again. She ran her fingers through his hair and began to tear up. "I called out for you. But you couldn't hear me."

"You were trapped inside yourself, too?"

"It was Hell."

"Not exactly Hell… I've been there… But it was damn close." Sam cracked a half-smile. "Come here." He whispered pulling Alex close to him. He slid his hand behind her neck and tangled his fingers in her hair before placing his lips on hers gently.

Alex grinned into the soft kiss and pressed their lips together harder. She placed her hand on Sam's cheek and opened her lips ever so slightly to give his tongue access.

"I've missed that." Alex said, resting her forehead on his when they broke apart. "I was so jealous. You looked so happy."

"He was. I wasn't. I tried to get out. I tried so hard." Sam placed both of his hands on Alex's cheeks. "You can't understand how much it hurt to see you with my brother."

"I hated it. But she was controlling everything. There was nothing I could do." Alex kissed Sam quickly. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." Sam kissed Alex again.

"Oh, my god." Alex pulled back quickly. "We need to check on Dean."

Sam nodded in agreement, reaching for his pajama pants. "Yeah, come on."

X X X


	6. Chapter 6

**Nowhere To Run**

**Chapter Six**

Alex and Sam ran out of their room to find Dean sitting in one of the arm chairs in the living room. He had his elbows sitting on his knees, his fingers laced together, and his forehead resting on his thumbs. And he was wearing nothing but his pajama pants. He looked up at the sound of feet running and Alex let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. She ran towards Dean and he stood up, accepting her hug as she threw her arms around him.

"Dean…" Alex breathed out. She realized how tight they were hugging each other and let go, backing away. "Wow… I didn't mean to- I'm sorry. I'm just, you know, glad you're okay." She crossed her arms and Dean took his spot back in the chair.

Sam and Alex each took a seat on the chairs on either side of Dean and looked at each other. Sam nodded his head towards Dean and Alex shrugged.

"So, any ideas what that was?" Sam asked, breaking the silence. "Or why they did it?"

"They said that it was supposed to show us our deepest dreams, secrets, and worries. I think they all just got mashed into the same world…" Alex shrugged. "I had a lot of time to think in there." She glanced up at Sam with a sad look in her eyes. "I know what your secret was. You wish Jess was still alive."

"I'm sorry." Sam whispered, looking solemn.

"No… I understand. Everything you told me about you and her… I get it. But I never understood what your worry was…"

"Seeing you happy with someone else." Sam replied, averting his gaze.

"That was mine, too…" Alex shrugged again. "And I guess my… Secret… Was more of a dream than a secret? It was just that I want a big house, someone to share it with, and just… A normal life…"

"Dean? What about you?" Sam asked, looking at his brother.

Dean stood up and walked behind his chair, placing his hands on the back and gripping it tight. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Dean. We both did, now it's your turn."

"I said that I don't want to talk about it, Sammy." Dean said, through gritted teeth. "Just drop it and let's figure this out."

"Dean…" Sam began.

"I was happy, okay?! I was happy." Dean shoved the chair and it flipped over. "Everything was normal. We didn't hunt. And for once in my life, I was fucking happy. My 'secret' was that I wouldn't want to leave a place like that."

"Why is that a secret?" Sam looked confused.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. You get everything you want." Dean groaned. "You get the girl. You get to be happy. It's just not fair."

"That's not my fault!" Sam jumped up.

"Oh, never!" Dean retorted. "Of course it isn't!"

Sam lunged at Dean, but Alex jumped in front of him, grabbing his arms. "Sam, go. Go outside or something."

"Why? Why should he get to be mad over things I can't control?!" Sam tensed up.

"Go. NOW."

Sam tore himself away from Alex and stormed out the front door.

"Dean?" Alex took a step towards him.

"What?!" Dean snapped back.

"Don't talk to me like that. I'm not here to yell at you." Alex held her hand out and Dean stepped forward and took it. She led him back to the chair Sam had been in and he sat down. Alex sat on her knees in front of him and took his hands in hers. "What are you so upset about?"

"I didn't want it to end. But I don't deserve to be happy, so I can see why it didn't last."

"Tell me the truth. I promise I won't tell Sam." Alex let go of Dean's hand to reach out and lift his face up. "Did we get thrown together because we wanted someone to be happy with or was it something else?"

Dean remained silent, but never broke his gaze with Alex.

"Did you want to be with me? Or do you? I promise you that I'll keep it to myself."

Dean stood up full force and accidentally knocked Alex backwards. "I don't know anymore. I just know that I didn't want to wake up. I would have lived there with you for the rest of our lives."

"I don't know what to say." Alex whispered.

"Just don't say anything. It's probably better that way."

Alex furrowed her brow and reached out for Dean. "I'm sorry." Dean walked towards Alex and she pulled him into a hug.

Dean leaned away and suddenly brought his lips down to connect with Alex's. The kiss was soft, like Alex remembered from the dream world. She brought her hands up to touch Dean's face, but remembered where they were. She backed away quickly and covered her mouth with her hands. "Dean… You can't- This isn't… This is real life now."

Dean wiped the corners of his lips with his thumb and forefinger and crossed his arms. "I won't do it again. I don't know what came over me. I can't remember if I had feelings for you before or if they developed in that other world. All I know is that I've been awake for 45 minutes and I'm already forgetting what you felt like and what it feels like to kiss you. Everything about you, I'm already forgetting. How you smell crawling into bed after a shower… How soft your skin is. I can't remember."

"That wasn't me, Dean." Alex whispered. "That wasn't real."

"That kiss right there? That was it. The very same." Dean began to walk off, but turned around for a second. "You know what else? Mangoes and the heat from the shower. That's what you smell like afterwards. I can remember what it was, how much I loved it, just not how it actually was."

"Dean. Stop."

"I'm going back to bed." Dean shrugged. "Maybe I'll dream up something better than all this."

* * *

><p>Alex walked outside to see Sam leaning against the Impala. She lit the cigarette she had grabbed on her way out and half-smiled at Sam.<p>

"You should stop smoking those things. They'll kill you one of these days."

"Yeah. So, they say." Alex laughed. "You better now?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Sam reached out and pulled Alex to his chest. "He was so angry and it just got to me. I was the one that had to watch him kiss my girlfriend and walk in on him about to have sex with her, and he doesn't even care."

"He cares."

"How can you say that?" Sam crossed his arms. "He basically said that he wanted to be with you and wouldn't have wanted to leave there."

"Sammy… Come on. He's just confused. Aren't we all?" Alex ran her hand through her hair.

"You can't be serious. You're defending him?" The look on Sam's face turned somber. "Do you have feelings for him?"

"No. I mean, I don't… No. Sam, I don't. I just… Being wherever we were, watching you be happy with someone else… I started to fall for him. But it wasn't real. I love_ you_, Sammy. I want to wake up next to you, not him. _You_ are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Okay." Sam said quietly.

"Sammy?"

"I get it. I… I understand." Sam crossed his arms. "I just- I need some time to think, okay? I just need to take a drive."

"Sam…" Alex dropped her cigarette and stepped on it without breaking her gaze at Sam.

"I'll be back. I just gotta clear my head." He opened the door to the Impala and began to step in.

"I love you." Alex whispered, crossing her arms.

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "Love you, too."

Alex walked back into the bunker, slamming the door in the process. Dean walked out of his room at the noise.

"Where's, uh, where's Sam?" He asked, keeping his distance.

"He had to go 'clear his head and take a drive'." Alex forced a laugh and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh. Sorry." Dean crossed his arms. "Do you, uh, want a drink?"

"Oh, god, yes." Alex chuckled and walked into the living room with Dean. "Give me your finest scotch on the rocks, barkeep." Alex giggled as she flopped down on the couch.

"It's a good thing you're cute or I wouldn't take that from you." Dean chuckled as he poured a glass for each of them.

Alex shrugged. "It's a gift." She reached out as Dean handed her her glass and sat down next to her, throwing his free arm over the back of the couch. "Hey, so… Are we good?"

"With what?" Dean asked, taking a small drink.

"All the crazy shit. Are we okay? Or better question, are you okay?"

Dean shifted his eyes to the floor. "Yeah. I'll be fine. You're a great girl, and fine as hell, but you aren't mine. Sometimes, dreams are better than reality, but I've had to come to terms with shitty reality before. I can do it again."

"I want us to be friends. Is that alright?"

"That's perfectly fine." Dean shot Alex a genuine smile. "I can deal with that." He smirked as Alex leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "How about a movie?"

Alex shifted her position and grabbed her laptop. "I have accounts for almost every movie streaming site you can think of. What do you want to watch?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Rocky."

"Never seen it." Alex said, opening her laptop and signing in. She leaned back into Dean as she pulled up the internet.

"You've never seen Rocky?" Dean seemed alarmed. "You just lost massive cool points."

"My dad was into westerns." Alex shrugged.

"Find that shit right now. You are experiencing Rocky." Dean shook his head. "I can't believe you've never seen it."

* * *

><p>"So, you up for Rocky 2?" Dean asked as the credits for the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone rolled.<p>

"How about no?" Alex smiled, finishing off her fourth glass of scotch.

"You didn't like Rocky?" Dean looked flabbergasted.

"Why do you think I suggested something completely from a completely different genre?" Alex laughed at the look on Dean's face. "I'm just not that into Sylvester Stallone. Or boxing." She leaned up and gave Dean a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Don't stay up on my account if you get tired."

"Am I allowed to watch movies while you're gone?"

"Of course." Alex began to walk away, but turned on her heel to amend her statement. "No porn. Or anything classified as 'adult'. But other than that, I don't care. Have fun."

* * *

><p>Alex exited the bathroom as Dean was making his way to his bedroom.<p>

"Going to bed?" Alex asked, towel-drying her hair.

"Yeah. I mean, your rules severely limited what I was going to watch, so I got bored." Dean chuckled. He inhaled a little too deeply for how close he was to Alex and bit the inside of his lip.

"My bad." Alex smiled. "Well, goodnight, I guess."

"Yeah, goodnight…" They turned away from each other, but Alex felt a hand on her arm pull her back.

Dean pulled Alex close and breathed in deeply.

"Dean…" Alex whispered.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." But he didn't let go or move away. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Alex's.

Alex began to kiss back without even thinking about it. When she realized what she was doing, she pulled away. "Dean. We can't… _I_ can't…" Her breath hitched in her throat when Dean wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close again, pressing his forehead to hers and breathing in her unique after-shower scent. "You said you were okay."

"I lied." Dean bit his lip. "Just one more. Please." He begged. "And we can go to bed and forget about it. I'll be fine tomorrow. I promise." He swallowed hard. "You can't tell me that after all of that, you don't want one more memory like I do."

"Sam could be here any minute."

"We'll hear him come in, but he can't see us." He closed his eyes. "Please." He whispered. "I just want something to remember it all by."

To both of their surprise, Alex reached up and pulled Dean's lips to hers. He tangled his fingers in her hair and tugged, grinning into the kiss when Alex moaned in response. Alex pressed herself into him and Dean stumbled backwards into his bedroom door. He hit with a thud, but she opened her lips ever so slightly to allow Dean's tongue access and he forgot to feel the small amount of pain. He blindly reached backwards and opened his door. They stumbled into Dean's room and he kicked the door shut as he laid Alex down across his bed.

X X X


	7. Chapter 7

**Nowhere To Run**

**Chapter Seven**

Alex stared up at Dean's ceiling, wondering if it was the right time to make her exit. She sighed, trying not to disturb him, and slowly sat up.

"Leaving so soon?" Dean asked, startling her.

She picked up her bra and panties off the floor and sighed once more. "I have to go." She stated, putting her panties on as quickly as possible. As she stood up, Dean rolled over and grabbed her arm. She snatched it away and grabbed her pajamas off the floor. "Don't. Please."

"I just wanted to say goodnight." He propped himself up on his arm. "Please, don't be upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm pissed." Alex replied as she put her shirt on. "I'm pissed at myself, Dean, not you."

Dean nodded in understanding. "Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be the one making breakfast." She leaned down and kissed Dean on the cheek and left.

Alex walked to her room and shut the door quietly. She threw her bra and shorts down on the floor and crawled into bed, hoping sleep would come easy. She awoke a few hours later to an arm snaking its way around her waist. A kiss was placed on her forehead and she smiled in her half-awake state.

"Sammy?" She whispered, snuggling closer.

"Hey, baby." Sam kissed her softly. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I wasn't sleeping that soundly. You're fine." Alex smiled, looking up at Sam. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. _We're_ okay." Sam smiled. "I love you. How are you and Dean? I saw empty glasses on the table."

_Oh, dear God._ "We're good. We had a few drinks and had a good talk. We watched a couple movies, I took a shower, and…" _We had sex._ "We went to bed."

"Good, good. So, how-"

Alex pressed her finger to Sam's lips to quiet him. "I don't want to talk. I want you."

"Oh, thank god. I don't want to talk either." Sam chuckled and rolled on top of Alex. "I missed you." He looked down at Alex and smirked when he notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Oh, don't tell me you got all dressed up just for me."

"I always dress up for you." Alex winked and laughed.

Sam caught her off guard as he ran his hand up her side and brushed her nipple through the thin cotton material of her shirt with his thumb. She moaned and buckled her hips, pressing them against Sam's erection. Sam closed his eyes and groaned. "God, you're beautiful."

"You aren't even looking at me." Alex moved her hands away from her boyfriend to take her shirt off, but Sam caught her off guard.

"I don't have to be to know you are." He said as he slyly moved her underwear out of the way and slid two fingers inside of her. He was surprised at the amount of wetness he encountered as he expertly pumped his fingers inside of her. "Goddamn…"

Alex tangled her fingers in the hair on the back of his head and grinned. "I missed you." She whispered as she pulled his head down to kiss him.

Sam's tongue begged for entrance into Alex's mouth and she parted her lips just enough to allow him in. Distracting her with the heated kiss, Sam slid his fingers out and pulled Alex's panties off. He released himself from his boxers and slid his fingers back inside his girlfriend. She moaned into their kiss and tugged at Sam's hair. He moaned back, grazing his teeth against Alex's bottom lip. He lifted himself up to get a better look at the girl writhing underneath him. He pulled his fingers out slowly and braced one hand on the bed and the other on Alex's hipbone as he fully encased himself inside of her in one slow movement.

"Oh, my god!" Alex exclaimed, grasping at the bedsheet.

Sam lowered himself onto his elbows and bent his head down next to Alex's ear. "You can just call me Sammy." He whispered huskily before he began kissing his way down her neck.

* * *

><p>Alex awoke in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping for air. She had been having a dream that she was very disappointed to have woken up from. She looked over at Sam and grinned at the unmistakable tent he was making with the sheets. She dove under the covers and placed her hands and knees on either side of Sam and took him into her mouth. It took a second but he jerked awake and threw the sheets back. Alex grinned as he got his bearings and realized what was happening. He groaned and leaned his head back. She took him out of her mouth and crawled up a little to kiss him.<p>

"What was that for?" Sam asked, when they broke apart.

"I was having a damn good dream and I woke up. So, I thought I'd finish it in real life." She grinned, kissing Sam again and repositioning herself.

Sam placed his hands on her hips as she slid his erection into herself. He moaned in response and Alex kissed him once more.

"You deserve it after all the work you put in earlier." Alex winked.

* * *

><p>Sam ran his hands through his hair as he walked into the kitchen. He almost bumped into Dean, who was rubbing his eyes and not paying attention to where he was going.<p>

Alex smiled from her place at the stove. "So, pancakes or waffles?" She asked, brightly.

"Waffles." Sam and Dean answered in unison.

Alex laughed. "Fried eggs or scrambled?"

"Fried." The boys answered again.

"Bacon or sausage?"

"Both." They answered together once more and eyeballed each other before laughing.

"Where did you get the stuff to make all of this?" Sam asked, kissing Alex on the cheek while he reached for a coffee mug.

"I went to the store. I got, like, $400 worth of groceries."

Dean began to object, but Alex held up her finger to quiet him.

"And I filled up the gas tank. So, shut it." She laughed and handed Dean a coffee mug and he made his way to the coffee pot.

Alex quickly finished breakfast and plated everything with a smile. "I'm gonna go get dressed. Dig in." As she walked back into the dining room, she stopped dead in her tracks.

"So, you guys kiss and make up?" Sam asked Dean.

"Yeah. You know, we bonded or whatever. She's okay." Dean paused to take a drink of coffee. "I still don't trust her, though."

Alex scoffed and made her appearance known before Sam could respond. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dean. I thought things were better now." She snatched her cigarettes off of the coffee table and stormed outside. The bunker door slammed again as she was lighting her cigarette.

"What the hell was that?!" Dean yelled at her.

"What the hell was what? You still not trusting me? Fuck off."

"Maybe I was trying to not raise suspicions. Sam's gone for a few hours and all of a sudden we're friends? Yeah, that's not weird at all."

"Why would that be weird? I told him we had a heart-to-heart or whatever."

Dean sighed. "And I was trying to not let it slip that we fucked. Happy? I could have told him, but I didn't."

"That's not the point, Dean. You could have just said that we were friends now and left it at that."

"I think we'd classify as a little more that friends, Lex." Dean slipped her a sly smile, remembering the night before.

"It's not going to happen again, Dean. Don't even think that it might." Alex shook her head.

Dean raised his eyebrows at her and she had to laugh. "You don't know that. It was damn good. You'll come crawling back for more." He winked and laughed.

"Over Sam's dead body." Alex chuckled. "Stop telling Sam you don't trust me. It hurts a girl's ego, bro."

"I'm sorry. It's just a habit. I'll try to do better." Dean turned towards the bunker and began to walk away. When he realized that Alex wasn't following, he stopped and looked back. "You coming?"

Alex held up her half-smoked cigarette. "I'll be in in a minute."

Dean nodded and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Alex walked into the bunker to see Sam and Dean in deep, whispering conversation in the living room, so she took the opportunity to sneak off to her room. She had only been in her room a few minutes when Sam came in quietly. Alex couldn't read the look on his face and began to get worried.<p>

He walked over to the bed and held his hand out. Alex accepted it and he pulled her upright. Sam stared at her for a few seconds before taking her face in his hands and pressing a kiss to her lips. Alex wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, moving her lips in unison with his. Sam's tongue begged for entrance into Alex's mouth and she let him in.

Sam broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Alex's and smiled.

"What was that for?" Alex asked, smiling back.

"I love you. You know that?" Sam slid his hands down Alex's sides and rested them on her hips.

"I love you, too." Alex bit her lip.

"No matter what. You hear me? No. Matter. What." Sam pulled Alex to him and hugged her tightly.

Alex buried her face in Sam's chest and nodded. She leaned back and kissed Sam softly. "Why are you so good to me? I don't deserve it."

"You deserve so much. Why do you think that you don't?" Sam grabbed Alex by the shoulders and bent a little to look her in the eyes. "You are amazing. You are the best thing that has happened to me. And I am so in love with you." Sam chuckled, pulling Alex back to him. He kissed the top of her head and Alex tightened her grip around Sam's waist.

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Alex asked.

"What? Why?"

"Because now I feel obligated to tell you how much I love you. And I think you'd win that one." Alex winked.

"Oh, really?" Sam laughed. "Why couldn't it be a tie?"

"It might be. Who knows?" Alex smiled.

"Lex, you… I don't even know what to say to you. You are… God, I am the luckiest man in the world."

"I love you, Sam. I'm the lucky one."

"Are we going to argue about this?" Sam laughed.

"I don't know. Are we?" Alex grinned, a twinkle growing in her eye.

Sam lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I think I know how to shut you up." He grinned as Alex crashed her lips in to his and he pressed her back up against the wall.

X X X


End file.
